Horrid Henry
Overview Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, including his parents and teacher. He is shown to be around 11 years old. Personality Horrid Henry's personality is the complete opposite of Perfect Peter. He does not behave, at all. Once something is not fair in his eyes, he gets mad and throws a fit. He is also rude, insensitive and likes to bully. Appearance Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and the usual green/white trainers. His preferred pyjamas are blue, with vertical white strips. Parents Henry's Mum and Dad have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from watching TV and/or from using the computer, but mostly resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Perfect Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him "millions of times" that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!". They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Perfect Peter Henry has a younger brother, known as Perfect Peter, whom has a complete opposite personality to Henry, and hence his name, Peter is perfect. Usually, during home life, Peter snitches on Henry by telling their parents of Henry's horrid behavior, Henry is punished by being sent to his room, no TV, etc. However Henry does let Peter become chief secetary of the Purple Hand Gang. Friends Throughout the whole course of the series, Henry's best friend is shown to be Rude Ralph, whom Henry has a similar personality to. Ralph is a member of Henry's Purple Hand Gang and is often involved with Henry schemes and plots. Despite so, Henry and Ralph are occasionally shown as enemies. Henry's other friends include Dizzy Dave, Greedy Graham, Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert. Enemies Horrid Henry makes a lot of enemies from all the tricks and pranks he does. Moody Margaret Henry's neighbor and main enemy, Moody Margaret, attends Henry's school and owns her Secret Club in her back garden, which rivals with Henry's club, the Purple Hand Gang. Margaret often annoys Henry, whilst Henry torments Margaret by performing Horrid deeds. They might deal on things but they are still enemies. Despite the conflicts between Henry and Margaret, they have been known to temporarily strike up as alliances, like in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge". Sour Susan Despite sometimes working for Henry (for revenge on Margaret), Sour Susan is Margaret's best friend and the seconder of the Secret Club. Henry was once said to love Susan in a fake love letter that Perfect Peter wrote Stuck-Up Steve Stuck-Up Steve is Henry's cousin, whose mother, "Rich Aunt Ruby" is described as being rich. Steve often brags about his expensive clothes and toys. Steve and Henry often come to conflict. As seen in the book,"Horrid Henry's Christmas", Henry sneaks down during the night and swaps labels between his and Steve's presents, Steve's presents, are then opened by him in the morning and vice-versa. Steve attempts revenge in the book, "Horrid Henry's Haunted House", when Henry is to stay at Steve's house and attempts to scare Henry, although Henry accidentally sends Steve and his mother screaming from the house. Steve is last seen in the book,"Horrid Henry Dines at Restaurant Le Posh" when Aunt Ruby invites Henry and his family to dinner at a fancy French restaurant. The Purple Hand Gang Horrid Henry owns a club in his back garden, in which he names "The Purple Hand Gang". The club rivals with Moody Margaret's Secret Club. The members of the Purple Hand Gang includes Rude Ralph and Perfect Peter, although Peter has been kicked out on numerous occasions, whilst Margaret's club member is Sour Susan. Hobbies and Interests Horrid Henry notably enjoys watching television and his favorite shows include Mutant Max, Rapper Zapper and Terminator Gladiator. Henry and Peter often argue over who watches the television, because Peter prefers to watch programs, which seem babyish to Henry. Henry also enjoys playing on the computer, eating sweets and spending money, although Henry never has any as he spends all of it as soon as he gets it and it is often cancelled by his parents because of his horrid behavior. Henry also enjoys listening to music composed by his favourite band, the Killer Boy Rats. He likes to eat ice cream, burp and fart. Trivia Whenever Henry is driven to the point of attacking someone (mainly Peter), he would change into an animal related to the situation (i.e. dinosaur, snake, octopus, etc.) though these transformations are imginary and are his way of displaying his emotions. There are rare occassions where another person does it, such as Slimy Sammy and Mrs. Crunch